


they're just two poor kids

by bisexualtrash



Series: are you going to age with grace? [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drabbles, Eremin - Freeform, Eren Is a Little Shit, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Mikasa Ackerman, Slice of Life, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualtrash/pseuds/bisexualtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all this time, they're just the same as they were when they could count their ages on their fingers.</p><p>"You know you were always mine right?"</p><p>"From the moment I saw your face."</p><p>~<br/>Mikasa watches her two boys grow up in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they're just two poor kids

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know what this is but enjoy.
> 
> It's 12 in the night, so if there are mistakes, ENDURE THEM.

 

"You know you were always mine right?"

 

~ 9 ~

She wakes up late for the first time in her life and watches two boys sitting outside from the window. The wild brunette doesn't have a knife in his hand anymore but another hand. The phosphenes in her eyes as she rubs the sleep away are dancing stars around the pair of princes illuminated by the morning sun, oblivious to the world around them.

The smaller boy seems to be talking with the biggest smile on his face and the brunette beside him gives him a look of awe. She realises that love isn't just for gross adults who kiss all the time.  

 

* * *

 

 

~ 10 ~

She rolls her eyes at Eren's infamous anger flaming as his peripheral vision catches a halo of gold surrounded by taunts and fists. The kindle wood lays hastily abandoned on the ground and Mikasa sighs as she runs after the angered boy, successfully scaring the perpetrators away. The brunette crouches down to pick up the victim's ripped, blue cardigan and frowns.

Eren takes off his own cardigan and wraps it around Armin, the sleeves are far too big for the blonde but he is far too happy to notice.

Mikasa feels a sense of déjà vu.

 

* * *

 

 

~ 11 ~

Armin has a book in his arms and reads about the world. Eren looks at him as if _he_ is the world. 

"A world full of jewels and he's the most precious one."

Mikasa thinks they are like the sea and the sky (so close but never touching).

 

* * *

 

 

~ 12 ~

Eren is sobbing and there is very little she can do to console him. As salty tears alike the ocean drop down down down, the blonde whispers softly that _all streams and rivers eventually lead back to the sea._ The brunette stops crying and places his head on sunshine strands, which in turn rests on gingerbread skin, matching jigsaw pieces.

So they are connected and are one, fates intertwined forever. They are the sky and the sea and next they are two young boys, little streams on the beginning of their journey; but what was she? 

She gazes at the pair fondly before draping them in her red scarf, the wind nips at her neck.

 

* * *

 

~ 13 ~

 For the first time in her entire life, she witnesses Armin on the receiving end of Eren's rage.

"Eren, you need to stop giving me all your food."

"No."

In the end, teal eyes glare at triumphant sky-blue eyes as the roll of bread is reluctantly consumed by the former. 

 

* * *

 

 

~ 14 ~ 

"I have no more family left."

Eren tells him its not true; for Eren is his.

Mikasa wishes someone had said that to her when her mother died and her heart is left aching more than her stomach. 

_'The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.'_

 

* * *

 

 

~ 15 ~

The older boy follows the younger as he dashes through the air, flying in the sky. They are determined to win, together.

That is the last Mikasa sees them together that day.

~

Her heart shatters when a blood-curdling scream resonates through the air and for some reason she already knows what happened.

 

* * *

 

 

~ 16 ~

"Are they going out?" 

If she received a pound for each time someone asked her that, she would be a millionaire.

This time, Eren's arm is looped around Armin's shoulder and she thinks Armin isn't wearing his own jacket.

Eren is however, jacketless. 

 

* * *

 

 

~ 17 ~

They're on the battlefield and she is riding the horse that carries the injured.

"You'll be okay, I won't let you go."

Her eyes water as she hears Eren's voice crack, an aura of despair looms over them.

 

* * *

 

 

~ 18 ~

It's Eren's birthday and they are all drunk. Except from her, of course.

She finds them sleeping in the same bed and once again Eren is jacketless.

She swears she hears one of them murmur- 

Perhaps it was just the wind. 

 

* * *

 

 

~ 19 ~

The last mission failed as more soldiers came back dead than alive. Their eyes are dull and shoulders tense.

"It's my fault," They both whisper, tears and blood scatter across gaunt faces.

The fire crackles and a girl from Dauper and a boy from Ragako, two lovers who never quite confessed, burn.

 

 

* * *

 

 

~ 20 ~

They know they're too old to be playing with daisies, but that's all they want to do right now. 

When he thinks she's asleep, the strategist makes a daisy ring and places it on the titan-shifter's finger, something his Grandfather had taught him.

"I thought you would've made a radiant bride in my opinion."

She hears grass being pulled and the brunette spitting it out. She closes a narrowed eye and sleeps, happy that they're happy.

 

 

* * *

 

~ 21 ~

Their next mission is going to dangerous and this is their last night.

She walks back to the barracks to say goodnight to her family-

"Please don't die."

Memories of her mother resurface and Mikasa has never felt more heartbroken. She backs away from the slightly ajar door.

 

* * *

 

 

~ 22 ~

The mission had failed and Mikasa's scarf has so much blood on it. She notices the shade differences on the garment and it makes her want to throw up.

Its February and she remembers how they would give each other flowers every Valentine's day. 

But now she's the one giving them flowers. It's only fair she let them go, as one.

 

* * *

 

"From the moment I saw your face."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mikasa doesn't quite make it on time and her gas supply runs out.  
> She screams as her boys are trapped and they have succumbed to their fate.
> 
> They are 18 again when she sees their lips in the shape of "I love you."


End file.
